


Сильнее смерти

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020
Summary: Белый снег способен растопить огонь, алый — надежда.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сильнее смерти

_Свет сотен огней золотистой патокой растёкся по городу, подсластив немного пугающе-горькую белизну. Зычные голоса торговцев, смех и песни разнаряженных детей слились в гудящий, рассредоточенный, но единый шум, бьющий по голове не хуже увесистого камня. Франкенштейн слышал где-то, что в рождественскую ночь все беды несутся прочь, подгоняемые беготнёй хрупких снежинок, а в дома стучатся и тихо проскальзывают малютки-чудеса, поселяя в людских душах безграничное, ничем не омрачённое счастье. Закрывая уши руками, чтобы не слышать протяжного часового боя, прижимаясь спиной к обшарпанной каменной стене, он с затаённой в глубине сердца надеждой ждал, что волшебство не обойдёт его дальней дорогой, презрительно фыркнув. Хотя бы сегодня... Он не желал многого, хотя мог бы и помечтать о роскошном особняке и большой дружной семье, о родительской заботе и горах книг. Ему лишь хотелось, чтобы крошечное истощённое тельце Линси не сливалось с колючим снежным полотном. Чтобы звенящий весенним ручейком смех эхом отскочил от хлипких покосившихся домов, чтобы любопытный взгляд следил за снующими по площади людьми. Чтобы хоть сестра у него осталась, какие уж там грандиозные мечты! Ради неё Франкенштейн терпел побои от разъярённых лавочников, стараясь утащить побольше еды, выдумывал истории, чтобы развлечь её. Так почему холод посчитал, что он в праве присвоить себе последние оставшиеся в ней капли жизни? Почему забрал её своей цепкой лапой, вырвав по дороге почти рассыпавшуюся в пыль надежду из детского сердца? Стрелка часов, натужно прогудевших в двенадцатый раз, сдвинулась, миновав полночь. Словно крадя все праздничные звуки и заглушая тихие всхлипывания, с неба полетели кружевные звёзды, укрывая Линси ледяным саваном._

***   
На раскрытую ладонь, мигая, опустилась багряная снежинка. Франкенштейн запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо под прощальный вальс ледяных искр. Слёзы   
огненными ручейками прокатились по щекам, растирая в пыль печать надежды, сдерживавшую чернящую душу пустоту. Тот, кто возродил сиявший в ней когда-то свет, обратился тем, что его отобрало. Выдернуло с корнем, обронив лишь маленькое семечко, утонувшее в беснующейся тьме. Франкенштейну говорили, что душа бессмертна, но отчего тогда она трескается, оставшись без того, кто поддерживал в ней жизнь? Значит, и она уязвима, раз стремится, подобно погибающему от тоски лебедю, улететь вслед за тем, кто помог пламенному дереву разростись в ней, потесняя черноту. Тем, кто осыпался на землю кровавым снегом.   
В воздухе едкой дымкой расползлась тишина, отравляя сердце пронизывающим её, подобно стреле, беззвучным шёпотом. Два слова. Короткие. Недостижимые для слуха. Устремлённые прямиком туда, где властвовала сейчас горечь, раздирающая душу на окровавленные лохмотья. "Мне жаль...", донесённое ветром, пеплом и тающими алыми льдинками, растёкшееся по сознанию мгновенно схватившейся коркой инея.   
— Почему? Мастер... — губы едва разомкнулись. Силы словно вытекали из тела вместе со слезами, раскалённой лавой жгущими кожу. Тяжёлая капля, скользнув по щеке, с почти неуловимым шипением шлёпнулась на угасающую искру, растворив её.   
Мысли кружили, натыкаясь друг на друга и перемешиваясь с воспоминаниями. Перед внутренним взором задерживались самые болезненно-счастливые из них, щедро поливая израненную душу кислотой, возбуждая в ней неистовство, вдруг резко всполыхнувшее, но столь же стремительно затихнувшее. Всё, на что хватало сил — исступлённым шёпотом звать того, кто уже не сможет откликнуться на зов. Единственного, кто не отверг его, запятнанного пороком безудержного познания. Мастер был первым, кто принял всю ту тьму, что сдерживала человеческая оболочка, кто не замирал от ужаса и не направлял оружие, и он же случайно заставил согревающее чувство, вместившее в себя куда больше, чем благодарность и привязанность, вместо сока течь по листьям занявшего душу огненного дерева. Мастер позволил связать с ним свою кровь, разум и душу, дал Франкенштейну тепло, которого в прошлом тому почти не досталось. Франкенштейн не клялся Мастеру ни в чём. Ни в верности, ни в вечной любви. Слова нужны лишь тем, кто сам в них не уверен. Он просто знал, что если однажды момент вечного расставания наступит, грань между жизнью и забвением на миг рухнет под натиском его чувств. Знал, но не подозревал об этом. Не мог даже сейчас объяснить всколыхнувшийся в промёрзшем океане боли порыв стойкой негасимой веры, смявшей отчаяние как испорченный тетрадный лист и швырнувшей его в собственное пламя.   
Раздавшийся позади мягкий голос заставил всё стихнуть.   
— Не нужно плакать, — Мастер присел рядом, пачкая брюки в пыли.   
Франкенштейн неотрывно смотрел на тонкие черты лица, затаив дыхание. Сон? Галлюцинация? Помутнение рассудка?   
— Ни первое, ни второе, ни третье. Я вернулся, Франкенштейн, — Райзел ласково заглянул в глаза своего человека. — К тебе, — оборванная после алой вспышки нить контракта вновь протянулась между ними, распахивая дверцы сознаний.   
— Мастер... — сбивчивый, всё ещё неверящий полушёпот.   
— Благородные способны после отхода в вечный сон явиться ненадолго в этот мир, если остался кто-то, кто их ещё помнит. Ноблесс, как тому, кто вынужден отдать долгу всю жизнь, до последней её капли, позволено вновь вернуться к жизни, освободившись от обязательств палача, но с одним условием, — уголки губ Райзела слегка приподнялись. — Если в его земной жизни осталось существо, у которого есть то, что сильнее смерти.   
— Что это? — растерянно пробормотал Франкенштейн, прикоснувшись к изящной ладони Мастера, желая проверить, убедиться, что рука не пройдёт сквозь него, а он не расколется, улетев в воздух прозрачным дымом.   
— Ты и сам знаешь, — Райзел поймал руку контрактора и переплёл их пальцы. — Есть лишь одно чувство, способное победить и жизнь, и смерть, и вечность, — невесомый поцелуй огоньком ворвался в клубящуюся тьму, рассеивая плотную занавесь мрака. Пламенное дерево вновь цвело, залечивая истерзанную душу. А на земле медленно таяли кровавые снежинки, растопленные жаром надежды, отобранной однажды их белыми сестрицами.


End file.
